Chaos
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: Ever wonder what your OC's do when you're not using or abusing them? I'm going to tell you, it's not pretty….so much so that they may just resort to finding a way out... very few OC's were harmed in the making of this story.


Chaos

OC's are always abused, that's one of the main reasons they are created. But when UnmercyfulDeath and Rhavis's OC's get together….well…things get more than interesting.

***

*BAM*

Naeovex growl as he stomped into the room, not caring about the door that slammed shut behind him. His fists were clenched, her teeth were bared, his tail was thrashing, and the way he was walking indicated to the other people-or, in some cases, creatures- in the room he wasn't happy.

And they didn't blame him for it either.

The dragon-legged hybrid started pacing across the room, his long hair, in a slight mess, fallowed his movements. He was biting one of his fingers, his ocean blue eyes glaring into nothingness as he thought. The other in the room just looked on, waiting for him to snap.

And snap he did.

"DAMN HER!" he roared, starling a few of the others with the intensity and fire of his voice. His nailed hands fisted his hair as he continued pacing, "DAMN HIM TOO!"

He threw out his hands, and stared at the others. After a few moments of silence and receiving dumbstruck looks, he shouted again, "Go ahead, Ask! Ask me what the hell they did! Ask me why I'm so damned angry! Actually, no, don't ask, because I'm going to tell you anyway!"

He stomped over to another OC, a winged humanoid creature with a long rainbow tail, in a skimpy stripper-like outfit and a frill disrupting the flow of it's long blackish blue hair. It's clear blue eyes widened as the dragon-legged hybrid approached, and quickly started to bite on it's long nails.

"This is what they did to me! They made me run around NAKED, then put me in a cannon, SHOT me form it, made Opal try to KILL me….AGAIN!" the dragon-legged hybrid spun around, pointing an accusing finger at another person, a winged woman sitting across the room with her legs and arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. "Turned me into mincemeat, made me have sex again, made me glomp someone random, and made XaE have a crush on me! This is fucking RIDICULOUS!" the dragon-legged hybrid let his arms drop, stopping the random pointing they had been doing while he spoke-or, shouted, technically. His cheat was heaving, and he was out of breath.

The others in the room just stared on in shock, horror, or indifference.

Another Hybrid, a horned one with dragon hands and yellow eyes, crossed his arms and stared blankly. His eyes, however, gave off an intimidating glare at the dragon-legged hybrid, whom happened to be his brother.

"And what are you going to do about it other than bitch, Naeovex? Try to revolt? Ask them to stop? Run away? Please, you-and all of us, "he lifted a dragony hand and threw a few quick tosses around the room, "know such ideas are completely idiotic. So stop bitching about every little misfortune that befalls you, Naeovex. Some of us have had much worse…." His slitted eyes traveled over a dragoniod creature crouched across the room.

Naeovex sneered at his younger brother, "and what would you know, XaElerace, hmmm? Have you ever tried such things? How do you know somethings going to fail unless you try-"

"XaE is Right Naeo." The dragon-legged hybrid turned to where the female voice sounded from, blinking dumbly at the winged hybrid that was his sister. "We are OC's, Original Characters. We are made, we are fake. A figment of the imagination, a much more evolved form of an imaginary friend of a child's fantasy. We try to revolt, we get buffeted back down again. We ask them to stop, they put us through more because they can and like to see us suffer. We can't run away since we have no real existence beyond the mind of our Creators. So stop acting like a baby and get over it, Naeovex!" she snapped, her dark, almost black, red hair falling in waves around her face.

Naeovex became oddly silent, his ocean blue eyes traveling across the room, sometimes landing an a random face. He silently nodded slightly, and took a deep breath before wlking over and sitting down next to Opal in defeat.

"It's just so unfair, why are we always abused? Why don't they get bored day after day after day of useless torture?" he mumbled, his elbow perched on his once knee, his chin in his hand.

"Because they always come up with more things to put us through, to answer the latter." A slim woman with angelic like wings called out, her aror shining in the bright light of the room. "Can't answer the former for you, though, sorry."

"Perhaps it's just one of those absolute mysteries that we'll never know the answer to." The winged creature Naeovex had stomped up to earlier. He was still biting his nail.

"No." the black dragoniod creature mused, his voice ancient and young at the same time. "they abuse us because they can. Because they don't think we have emotions, or feel pain, or have any sort of being at all."

"If that is what you think," a black and red dragoness with bleeding wings and a frill that hung over her face and neck spoke up, "if we supposedly have being, then it may not be so futile to try to stop his ceaseless abuse." Her violet eyes never left the other black dragonoid, as if she had been speaking directly to him. The other in the room didn't know weither the pairing between the two was willing or not.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." A different Voice echoed aloud, coming from a loin-like creature. "but why bother, we might just get abused even more.

"Says the OC that has yet to be abused in their ceaseless chatting." The black and red dragoness mused, tossing her head a bit, making her various piercings bounce.

"You are a fine one to accuse, Blood, for you do most of such chatting and abusing." A purely human man called out from his position of leaning against a wall, in his full armor.

The blood dragon glared at the human with eyes of burning amethyst, "you for one should know I am a representation of the one whom chats and abuses. I am completely different. " she snapped, her voice alone making everyone's blood chill slightly.

The human surged as if he didn't care, and looked around the room, seemingly bored.

Naeovex sat up looked around, across the faces of his siblings, his friends, and some of his mortal enemies. He opened his mouth to speak again, but a different voice aired, making his shut instantly.

"There is a way to get to them. A way to….let just say….get revenge." The vice was cold and dead, much like the body it came from. A blindingly white dragoness laid in one of the far corners, giving off most of the light in the room. Her face was covered in a mask, and thirteen various colored orbs floated above her head, attached by golden threads to the horns of her mask.

Naeovex stood up and glared at her, "And just what does that mean, Vita?" he growled in a dangerous tone.

Vita chuckled, sounding too evil to play the part of the dragon of life. Her feathered wings ruffled slightly, and she tossed her long frilto the other side of her face, "they make us, give us personality, then give us power. Most of such power is just details, unreal, or very limited to us unconscious projections. But some of our powers, like Abyss's powers," she tossed a nose point at the black crouching dragon opposite of her, "or mine, are real….to an extent."

Naeovex narrowed his eyes, the blood dragon snapping her jaws at the Life dragon.

"so, you claim to be able to just make life by your will, just like your character? Humph, that is wrong." The blood dragon hissed.

Vita turned to her and probably glared right back at her, but no one knew for sure, "Yes. And unlike my character, my powers are not bound by the Elemental Laws. You and I are the only Elements dragons here, Vox, so it would be pointless is I need to abide by those idiotic rules."

"Partake on my powers, Tyrant, and I'll gut and slice you to pieces." Vox, the blood dragon, growled.

"I don't need your powers, weakling."

"Want to say that to my face, Bitch?!" the blood dragon stood up, her eyes turning to a bright blood red color.

"Enough!"

All eyes in the room turned to Abyss, who had sat up, and now towered over everyone.

"Vox, stop picking fight you'll know you'll lose. Vita, stop acting like a hatchling and tell us what you are thinking. Most of us are not mind readers…" she shot a quick glance to a dragon in another corner, whom seemed to be long forgotten.

Vita growled, her talons trying to burrow into the stone floor, "We all have the basic needs for being alive. Personality, mind, thought, voice, consciousness, the need to eat and drink and the will to survive. All you would need is flesh, bone, blood," she cast a death glare at Vox, then returned her eyes to Abyss, "and life."

"Wait, wait, wait,wait,wait,wait, wait a second!" Naeovex turned to Vita, throwing his heads around a bit before pointing a finger at her. "Are you saying you can make us….real?"

The room was instantly filled with whispers and strange glances.

Vita just stared at the hybrid blankly before reply with an ominous, "Yes."

***

A.C.:

....well.....that was Random. *srugs* but i wanted to do something with most of my current OC's, and i couldn't find anything else that would fit them all.

if you can name all the unnamed OC's in here (except for the one forgotten dragon, it was random XD) i'll doodle you a drawing!

Vox, Naeovex, XaE, Vita, a few unnammed OC's (C) to ME!

Abyss, Opal, other unnamed OC's (C) to Rhavis.

review and tell me if ishould continue or not, please! common, you know you wanna click the button ^^

Naeo: Don't do it, we'll be abused more!

XaE: being the main character in a story isn't abuse Naeovex.

Opal: .....wait, they made you run around naked?

Naeo: . shut up.

Vox:*points to botton* Clicky Clicky, Please!


End file.
